


Измена

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Married Sex, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Считается ли секс с мужем изменой любовнику?
Relationships: Natalie Holden/Ripley Holden, Peter Carlisle/Natalie Holden, Peter Carlisle/Ripley Holden
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Измена

Когда Рипли понял, что Натали ему изменяет, да не с кем-нибудь, а с приезжим легавым, ему захотелось убить обоих. Бесхитростно пристрелить, не заботясь о последствиях. Однако проблемы наваливались одна за другой, и было просто не до того. Когда же Рипли вновь вернулся к мыслям о жене-изменщице, то понял, что страсти в душе как-то поулеглись. Нет, ему не стало все равно, но теперь хотелось не расправиться с парочкой, а отомстить. 

Если бы Рипли не был собой, то нашел бы симпатичную девицу и трахнул, а потом устроил так, чтобы Натали узнала. Вот только этим он занимался всю свою жизнь, и вряд ли жена пребывала в неведении. 

Тогда Рипли не придумал ничего лучше, чем трахнуть ее саму. Считается ли секс с мужем изменой любовнику? Пусть этим вопросом мучается Натали. А если Карлайл для нее не просто мимолетная интрижка, то она помучается.

Рипли старался. Впервые за несколько лет по-настоящему старался доставить жене удовольствие. Не для того, чтобы та поняла, кого теряет. Чтобы потом, когда она узнает, что он был в курсе ее интрижки, ей было еще больнее. 

Рипли не торопясь двигался внутри нее, целовал плечи и грудь, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они в постели втроем. Будто Карлайл лежал рядом, смотрел на них и самодовольно ухмылялся. От накатившей злости Рипли двинулся быстрее, резче, но Натали только громче застонала и подалась навстречу. 

Окажись Карлайл и правда рядом, Рипли бы не растерялся: уткнул ублюдка лицом в подушку и отымел бы в тощий зад. Рипли вдруг представил на месте Натали Карлайла. Наверняка тому бы это понравилось. Лежал бы под ним потный, горячий, уже не такой острый на язык. А вместо обвинений и угроз из глотки вырывались бы одобрительные стоны.

Рипли не заметил, как потерял контроль, сорвался и принялся вбивать жену в кровать. Впрочем, Натали не возражала. Она обхватила его руками и больно впилась в спину ногтям. Наверняка останутся следы. Как жаль, что нельзя будет показать их Карлайлу. Как жаль, что их оставит не он…

Рипли кончил и обессиленно откинулся на постели. Натали рядом тяжело дышала. Изначально Рипли планировал сразу открыться ей, но теперь говорить о Карлайле совсем не хотелось. Может быть, он подождет и поймает их с поличным. Будет возможность поглазеть на задницу Карлайла вживую, а возможно и присоединиться к ним с Натали.


End file.
